H2O: Just Add Water
H2O: Just Add Water is an Australian television program for kids and teens that was filmed at The Gold Coast in Australia. It first screened on Australia's Network Ten in 2006 and later on in the UK, and currently runs on channels worldwide. It was also aired on Nickelodeon in the USA from March 15, 2008 to March 7, 2009, as well as its sister channel TeenNick from 2008 to 2009, then it returned in 2011 to 2014. The show's premise revolves around three teenage girls facing everyday teen problems with an added twist: they're mermaids with powers over water. The theme song "No Ordinary Girl" is performed by Ellie Henderson in season one, Kate Alexa in season two, and by Indiana Evans in season three. Although planned for only two seasons, Creator H2O just add water, Jonathan M. Stiff, has confirmed a 3rd series will be produced for airing in late 2009, early 2010, saying that "there is lots of potential for a 3rd season with normal teenagers who have super powers". Plot Season 1 Cleo, Emma, and Rikki are 16-year-old girls growing up on the sun-drenched beaches of the Gold Coast. In the first episode, all three girls are ordinary teens who enjoy talking about boys and going shopping. But, when Zane, the local town bad-boy, pushes Cleo floating out to sea on his boat, the magic starts to come in. Rikki, the fiery new girl, jumps onto the boat, saves Cleo and they take the boat out to sea. While enjoying their adventure, Cleo spots Emma and invites her onto the boat. The trio then find themselves out at sea, when the boat runs out of power. The girls are stranded at sea, floating towards the mysterious Mako Island. The three girls explore the strange jungle-covered island before falling down a cave at the summit of a volcano. Discovering a pool at the center of the volcano, they decide to swim to the surface. As they jump into the pool, the light from a full moon illuminates the water, creating the pool to bubble. Cleo, Emma, and Riki get off the island as fast as they can and back to "normal" life. However, the girls discover life is never going to be normal again; 10 seconds after they touch water, they turn into mermaids. After further experimentation, they find they have supernatural powers: Cleo can mold and shape water, Emma can freeze water, and Rikki can boil water. The girls enlist the help of their friend Lewis, who considers himself a scientist, and he attempts to discover the secret behind their transformations. Everyday situations turn tricky as the girls struggle to cope with their new-found powers, which have numerous advantages and disadvantages, while also trying to keep them a secret from everyone else. Throughout the season, three romances start to occur. Cleo and Lewis fall for each other, Rikki and Zane fall for each other, and Emma falls for a boy named Byron. Exposed In the last few episodes of the season, a marine biologist named Dr. Denman, discovers the girls and tries to exploit them. Denman then shares her discovery with Zane Bennett, who has been mermaid crazy since he accidentally saw Emma swimming (see "Boating Accident" for more information). Dr. Denman then captures the trio and tries to run tests as well as trying to expose their mermaidness to the world. Zane soon discovers that the mermaids are Cleo, Emma, and Rikki and suddenly has a change at heart because he has a soft spot for Rikki and struggles to save the girls. In the end, he does (along with the help of Lewis). After the girls are rescued, Denman tries to search for them, but the girls discover that the upcoming full moon can take away their powers. So, to prevent them from being tested on, the trio risks everything and gives away their powers. Until the next morning they find out their powers are only gone for twelve hours. So, its back to their magical life; as mermaids. Season 2 Cleo, Emma, and Rikki are back in a second season with more adventures and challenges then ever. In the first episode in the season, the full moon creates havoc for the girls, granting them new powers (Cleo creating wind storms, Emma creating snow and blizzards, and Rikki creating lightning and fire). As the season goes on, the girls are trying to control their newly-found powers, while keeping their mermaid secret. A romance also heats up between Emma and a boy named Ash. Throughout the season, their romance and friendship ties up, and a secret may be revealed … Another romance throughout the season heats up between Rikki and Zane. The two have been on and off dating since the first season, and maybe they will finally be together. The girls' secret is in danger when Charlotte, the new girl, tries to slip into Cleo, Emma, and Rikki lives, causing a rivalry between the trio and Charlotte. Things get more out of hand when Charlotte steals Lewis from Cleo, and Charlotte tries to get closer to the girls' secret. To make things worse, Charlotte, accidentally finds out the girls' secret, and the moon pool, causing Charlotte to become a mermaid. Charlotte then tries to destroy the girls' lives, and trying to exploit their "mermaidness". In the finale episode of the second season, the moon strikes Charlotte and a whole battle erupts between the mermaids, due to a full moon that takes away their powers and tails; forever. Cleo, Emma, and Rikki finally beat Charlotte, and Charlotte is not a mermaid. In the end, Lewis and Cleo get back together, and their secret is finally safe. Season 3 Cleo and Rikki are back for the third season, but Emma is not due to a trip traveling the world with her parents. But the girls do befriend a girl named Bella, a new girl who has an unexpected twist: she's also a mermaid with extraordinary super powers (turn water into a jelly and make it crystallized). In the first episode of the third season, Mako Island has had some changes, due to a weird "water tentacle" that attacks the girls. Cleo and Rikki are puzzled due to Mako and the moon pool's changes, and Bella is also freaked out as well. Throughout the season, the girls try to find out why Mako has changed. while playing it on the safe side. When Will, the new boy finds out the crazy things that happen out at Mako, due to finding the moon pool on a full moon during a free-diving trip. He gets very curious, and thinks the girls may have something to do with Mako's magic. Will also gets close to Bella,and a secret may be revealed to Will. His sister Sophie finds Mako and discovers strange crystals in the walls of volcano in Mako, and with the help of a man named Ryan, who also heard strange things about Mako, try to get the crystals, when in the end, the destroy Mako, and the moon pool. Lewis also gets a chance to study in America which could jeopardize his relationship with Cleo. In the last episode of the season, a comet heads towards Mako, and the girls frantically try to save Mako, before the comet destroys it. In the end, the girls save Mako and their secret as well as graduating high school. To Cleo's surprise, Lewis comes back on the day of her graduation. Main Characters Cleo Sertori Cleo Sertori (Phoebe Tonkin), who at first is shy and a little awkward, but eventually becomes personable and outgoing. Cleo was the first to discover her power out of the three. She is able to control and manipulate water. Later she is able to control wind currents. Tonkin appears in all series in the show. She is also the only one out of the girls with brown hair. At first she was afraid of diving in the water but she concerd her fear. Emma Gilbert Emma Gilbert (Claire Holt) can be known as responsible, optimistic, and always prepared for anything. She was the second out of the three to discover her power. Emma has the power to freeze water which eventually grows to giving her the ability to also control clouds, ice, and snow. Holt appears in series one and two but left to film a movie. In the first episode of the last season it is announced that she is traveling the world with her family. Rikki Chadwick Rikki Chadwick (Cariba Heine), the new girl in town at the start of the show, who tends to be aloof and rebellious.Though she is a trouble maker, Rikki always watches out for her friends. She was the third and last to discover her power. Her power is the ability to manipulate heat in water, ranging from warming to boiling, which eventually grows to allow control over fire and lightning. Heine appears in all series of the show. Isabella "Bella" Hartley Isabella "Bella" Hartley (Indiana Evans), the new girl in series three. She is a singer and performs at the juice bar. She became a mermaid in the sea caves of Ireland when she was nine, and has the power to change water into gelatine and a crystalline substance. Bella is also the new leader singer of Nate's band. Minor Characters Lewis McCartney Lewis McCartney (Angus McLaren), Cleo's childhood friend who is academically gifted and thinks of himself as a scientist. The girls tell him of their secret and he works to understand why the transformations occur. After appearing in both series one and two, McLaren left the show during the third series to begin filming Packed to the Rafters. He is set to return in series finale as where he and Cleo kiss and dance to Bella's singing. Charlotte Watsford Charlotte Watsford (Brittany Byrnes), the main antagonist of series two who enjoys the arts and sciences, but is controlling and manipulative. She causes conflict amongst the girls and steals Cleo's boyfriend. Upon transforming into a mermaid, she obtains all of the girls' collective powers, but permanently loses her abilities after a confrontation with the three girls. Zane Bennett Zane Bennett (Burgess Abernethy), who is the vain and arrogant local bad boy. In series one, he becomes obsessed with discovering the identity of the mermaids after catching a mermaids. He develops an on-again, off-again relationship with Rikki that is permanently broken in series three. In season three Zane buys a cafe which he and Rikki manage until they break up. Ash Dove Ash Dove (Craig Horner), a keen equestrian and riding coach who appears during series two. He forms a relationship with Emma, but does not learn of her being a mermaid until the series two finale. Horner does not appear in series three due to filming Legend of the Seeker. Will Benjamin Will Benjamin (Luke Mitchell), a skilled swimmer and free-diver who is introduced in series three. While exploring Mako Island, he finds the moon pool and is attacked by the water, causing him to hunt for the cause of the strange event. He is Bella's love interest, becomes closer to the girls once he discovers they are mermaids. Complications The majority of the series deals with the girls having to cope with their new-found abilities that more often than not complicate their regular teenage-girl activities. A number of complications arise, most prominently as the girls have to hide their powers for fear of the consequences of being found out. Discovery Although the girls make every effort to keep their secret safe, there is the constant danger as they can transform 10 seconds after being touched by the slightest drop of water. Because of Zane's efforts to find out about the "sea monster" that saved his life while aboard Miss Chatham's sinking boat, their secret is revealed to a few people: Zane, Harrsion Bennett (Zane's father), and Dr. Denman. They manage to convince everyone that their abilities have disappeared after entering the moon pool during a lunar eclipse which conveniently happened in the "mermaid discovery" time range. However, Zane later finds out that they are still mermaids, even after they "gave up" their powers. Cleo's diary In "Something Fishy", Cleo's sister Kim finds her diary, which contains all the details of her, Emma and Rikki being mermaids. The diary has all the details of their powers and even drawings of their tails but it is all in code. This leads the suspicious Kim and Emma's brother, Elliott, into believing Cleo, Emma and Rikki are mermaids. Kim plots with Elliott to expose Cleo on stage at the Miss Sea Queen Pageant in-front of everyone. Eventually, Kim's plan backfires with Cleo using her powers to protect herself from a water hose. Cleo tells Kim that the diary is for an English assignment and, therefore, is fiction. In the end of the episode, Cleo destroys the diary by hiding it at the bottom of the moon pool, making the pages unreadable. Boating Accident Miss Chatham, one of the three original mermaids, lived on a boat and, accidentally, her boat ruined Zane's jet ski. Zane then seeks out revenge, and tries to take away her boat from the harbor. But, this does not occur due to Cleo, Emma, and Rikki trying to save her and her boat from Zane. Later on, Zane overhears Miss Chatham talking to the girls' about her "treasure" in her boat, and later sneaks onto her boat to find it; no luck. Then, Zane threatens Miss Chatham to leave her boat or he will steal her "treasure". Shocked by his comment, Miss Chatham leaves and heads to sea, but Zane follows. He sneaks onto her boat, and, overwhelmed, Miss Chatham has a (minor) heart attack. Zane seeks for the "treasure", but he accidentally starts a fire on the boat due to a knocked over lantern's oil hitting the engine. Emma and Lewis see the boat on fire from the mainland and scramble to rescue them, Lewis successfully gets Miss Chatham, but Zane gets trapped on the sinking boat. Emma eventually tries to save him, even though her secret may be revealed. Emma searches for Zane and the "treasure", and finds the treasure (a locket and pictures of her friends with tails). Emma rescues both Zane and the treasure but Zane sees Emma's tail and from then on he vows to find the "sea monster", which he later on figures out it's a mermaid. Lockets The three lockets were made by Max Hamilton for the original three mermaids, (Louise Chatham, Gracie Watsford, and Julia). Emma discovers the first one, which has a blue crystal, at the bottom of the moon pool on Mako Island. Later Emma gives it to Cleo because Cleo had a fond interest in the locket. She gives it to Cleo and says, "Anyone who can hide a mermaid tail in the middle of a party has got what it takes to look after that". Cleo is later told by Miss Chatham that the locket belonged to Gracie. The second locket, which has a red crystal is found in an antique store when Rikki and Zane were shopping. Rikki tries to find the money to pay for it, but Miriam, one of the most popular girls at their school, sees how much Rikki wants the locket and buys it for herself to make Rikki jealous. She teases Rikki with the locket and leads her to get beat up by Rikki. Later Miriam, who's fed up with the locket, tries to get Zane back by telling him to kiss her and she will give the locket to Zane; who would give it to Rikki, all while Rikki is at the café. After Miriam gets a kiss from Zane, Miriam breaks her promise and throws the locket in the ocean next to the Juicenet café. Zane dives into the water to find it and gives it to Rikki. She is eager to take it, but remembers that if she touches the locket, she'll grow a tail (the locket was wet) Rikki releases it and pretends to drop it so she can heat it up and keep it. However, Rikki feels it is selfish to keep it, and returns the locket to Miss Chatham. Miss Chatham gives the locket back to Rikki and gives her locket to Emma, saying "It feels right they are all together." In the second season, Charlotte finds out about mermaids, her grandmother's past, and steals Cleo's locket saying This was my grandmother's, and now it is mine. At the end of the season, Charlotte returns the locket to Cleo, after she lost her tail and powers, forever. All three are slightly different, most noticeably in the crystals at the top of the lockets: Emma has a white stone, Cleo has a blue stone, and Rikki has the red stone. On the back of the lockets is what seems to be waves represented by three wavy lines. In the third season, Cleo and Rikki find crystals by the moon pool, and form the cyrstals into a necklace. Cleo and Rikki wear their "Mako" cystals instead of their lockets because Bella doesn't have a locket and Bella already had a crystal from the moon pool in Ireland, where she became a mermaid. The Full Moon The full moon is the source of how Cleo, Emma, and Rikki receive their powers in the pool on Mako Island. The full moon also affects each of them differently, and different moon cycles affect them differently as well. Effects of the Full Moon During the series it is revealed that a full moon has very strange effects on the girls. These effects are explored over a number of various episodes. The girls get "moonstruck" causing them to do crazy things. These effects only last for 12 hours after being affected or as long as the full moon is in the sky. When the moon sets, the girls return to normal; without ever knowing what happened or what they did. During a full moon, the moon pool on Mako Island sometimes protects the girls from the moon's strange effects allowing them to be normal again. Throughout the season, the girls have experienced numerous moonstrucks such as: gaining new powers, causing storms, becoming sirens, changes in behavior, losing control of their powers, etc. In the third season, full moons have become quite dangerous for the girls. A water tentacle has tried to attack the girls, unlike previous full moons. The girls have to be extra careful about the water tentacle's power, but they don't get moonstruck anymore. Gallery File:Rikki-cleo-and-emma-h2o-just-add-water-1557112-766-590.jpg File:H2o wp mermaids.jpg File:Tv h2o just add water01.jpg File:H20-images-046-512x288.jpg H2O.jpg H2o-just-add-water-season-3-h2o-just-add-water-5450104-472-342.jpg Tv h2o just add water01.jpg Rikki-cleo-and-emma-h2o-just-add-water-1557112-766-590.jpg Season-3-h2o-season-3-8145709-639-462.jpg Wallpaper-h2o-just-add-water-cleo-bella-and-rikki-14519272-1280-1024.jpg all roether...... h2o.jpg.opt818x654o0,0s818x654.jpg 1033389a9a4cb284d03289f2482f7997.jpg List of H2O: Just Add Water episodes External links *''http://h2ojustaddwaterlocket.weebly.com'' - H2o shop *[http://www.h2ojustaddwater.com.au H2O: Just Add Water] - Official website * [http://www.zdf-enterprises.de/h2o/ H2O: Just Add Water] - ZDF Enterprises promotional website * [http://www.tv.com/h2o-just-add-water/show/68040/summary.html H2O: Just Add Water] - TV.com Site * [http://www.australiantelevision.net/h2o/ H2O: Just Add Water] - Australian Television Information Archive * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0491603 H2O: Just Add Water series] at the Internet Movie Databasede:H2O – Plötzlich Meerjungfrau Category:Shows Category:Live-action shows Category:Cancelled shows Category:Shows with wikis Category:Acquired shows Category:2000s premieres Category:2010s endings